


Dans ta ombre

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je me sente envelopper dans mes pensées, conscient que l’obscurité est á l’intérieur de moi, partie de moi.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Dans ta ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Dans ta ombre**

Je n’attends pas rien.

Chaque battent des montres devient un assourdissant chant de mort pour mes oreilles, désormais habitué seulement á ce bruit, mauvais et méchant.

Je ne veux pas rien.

Je me sente envelopper dans mes pensées, conscient que l’obscurité est á l’intérieur de moi, _partie_ de moi.

Aucun soleil sait tacher avec sa lumière mon existence.

La seule chose que j’attends, la seule que prétend, est que ton visage retourne á éclairer ce noir, que me rendre tous les ans passé en étant seulement un masque, seulement une ombre.

Parce que je suis une ombre, je vive dans l’ombre.

Dans _ta_ ombre, Lily.


End file.
